


The King Crowned Again

by LavenderIsStillDedMate



Series: The King comes Home [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, King Romulus Sanders is here, My poor baby Roman., One Shot, Or Is It?, Other, Roman is having a bad time, Roman is not okay, Romulus is back bb, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, almost, ooc remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderIsStillDedMate/pseuds/LavenderIsStillDedMate
Summary: Roman is falling.Roman can’t stay as Creativity anymore, he needs to give it up. He needs to... give it to someone who can actually do their job... his brother. Remus.Besides, Remus has already begun to be accepted by the other light sides.But maybe....Maybe there’s a way to fix this.Maybe now... the missing something won’t be missing anymore... maybe. Just maybe..We can be us again.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: The King comes Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882051
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	The King Crowned Again

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have a separate fic that I should finish... but I am completely unmotivated to do so, because any of my old stuff is BAD. (Thanks dumb brain) So I tried my hand at a one shot, I tortured my baby Roman a bit buuuut I think it’s ok. Enjoy the d e p r e s I on.
> 
> Also if Remus is way OOC, I apologize, I’m good at writing his type of character usually, unless they are in distress, soo oof.

Roman, for all he hated to admit it, was not okay.

He had been mostly in his room since that disaster of a video.. witch was almost two months ago.

He had come out occasionally of course but... never for long. Only just enough that the other sides didn’t poke at him. They probably didn’t care too much anyway.

His fragile hope that he was still worth something, still useful, still needed, still the hero had been all but ripped and destroyed.

The evil twin.

The egomaniac.

The selfish.

The useless.

The rude and mean side that laughed at people for no reason.

**The villain.**

_**He was the villain.** _

The more he thought about it, the more true it’s sounded, the more he believed it, the more he knew it to be fact.

Roman was broken, he had been a long time ago. Broken, not breaking, that was important. There was no stopping this now. Too late.

‘ _It’s to late_ ’ Roman realized, ‘ _too late’_.

Looking at the room that was once a beautiful place, he knew it to be true.

The walls where bare, the Disney posters peeling away. The floor was also bare, cold and hard and boring.

Everything that made this room Roman’s was faded. What was once filled with music and buzzing ideas... was now eerily silent.

He sighed and looked at what was left.

His Mirror.

Roman looked, and instantly regretted it, almost startled by the reflection.

His eye bags rivaled even Virg- _Anxiety’s_ , except this wasn’t make up.

_You don’t deserve to say his name. Not after how you treated him, not after how you laughed at him. Such an Asshole, putting him down just to bring yourself up. **You don’t deserve to say any of their names**._

His eyes where dull, dead. No life to them, the only emotions shining through being sadness, and resignation.

_You should feel more than just that, you should feel bad about everything. **You should hate yourself.**_

His once pristine white prince costume was grey with tears and sweat, and browned with dirt and grime. His sash was in disarray, crooked and displaced. He could snap his fingers and it would be clean and straight but he just didn’t have the energy to care.

_No, you just know you don’t deserve to look like a prince when you act like a tyrant. **Like a villain.**_

His hair was in a similar state to his uniform, dirty, sweaty, and crooked. Nothing like the swauve hair he usually sported.

_Swauve? Nothing about you was ever and will ever be swauve, or handsome, or good. **Nothing was ever heroic about you** , how could you fall for such a blatant lie?_

Pat- _no stop it_. Morality would have been all over Roman if he could see him, he would’ve asked what was wrong, he would help him fix it. Or maybe..

he wouldn’t care. Why should he care?

_...Why should any of them care?_

He’d never once shown them he loved them, he never once shown care in return for them, he’d never once done anything but be an egotistical annoyance who could only make the wrong choice.

_He’d been wrong about **everything**._

**_Wrong about the callback._ **

**_Wrong about Anxiety._ **

**_Wrong about Deceit._ **

**_Wrong about Logic._ **

**_Wrong about himself._ **

**_All he was was WRONG._ **

_**wrong, stupid, useless, idiotic, mess of a side.** _

Why wasn’t anything _right_ about him?

Because he wasn’t fit to be creativity, and he knew he wasn’t going to be creativity for much longer.

He could feel it happening, could feel the change.

He didn’t have a whole lot of time. He needed... Creativity... the real creativity.

Remus- _stop it you know you can’t call him that anymore. You don’t deserve that..._ Creativity had started to be accepted soon after Deceit, Thomas and Morality coming terms with the fact that there was no such thing as bad creativity, and while Creativity was intrusive, as long as you where able to come to terms with that, he was actually just the more mature side of imagination, the kind that went into the likes of horror games and art, thriller movies and litterateur.

It made Roman jealous, witch he felt guilty for beyond anything.

With a shaky smile, he raised an equally shaky hand, and snapped his fingers putting all of his will into the summons.

And there he was... Creativity, mustache, tacky outfit and all.

“Why hello Ro-bro! I see you’ve finally decided to crawl out of your hole! Hehe, I was kinda worried you’d die...d.” Creativity’s sentence trailed off once he saw Roman, his eyes widening as he took in what was left of his brother.

“...Remus.” Roman didn’t deserve to say Creativity’s name, but he had to or Creativity would freak out. “I.. I can’t fix this..”

“R-Roman? Uhhh I- um what do you mean? Y-yes you can... we- the others can-“

**“No.”**

Creativity took a step back and then tumbled forward to Roman’s side, cradling his brother and looking like he was going to cry.

_You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve his love._

“L-listen, I’m falling. It’s to late now I’m sorry. I.. I was wrong, I’m the villain not the hero... a-and you’re not the evil twin.”

“Roman-“

“I.. I’m giving you the rest of the imagination, the rest of the control. I... won’t need it where I’m headed.” He chuckled darkly.

“Roman stop- _please_ \- You can’t. You can’t!”

Roman winced at that. He felt worse. But there was no turning back. “Y-you don’t have a choice. I can’t keep it, it will be c-corrupted and-“

“ **I do have a choice!** _We_ have a choice!”

Creativity’s voice startled Roman, his eyes widened and he stopped talking, letting Creativity continue.

“We... we need to go back to being one person.”

“ _What?!”_

“Listen to me! It will stop the fall. Besides... I- I’ve wanted to go back to being us, since I was accepted by Patton, maybe farther back than that. Haven’t you?”

Roman looked away, but that was answer enough, of course he had. He had always felt an empty space where something, _someone_ , should be but... he’d never known what.

Until Creativity was accepted, until he was accepted by Morality and the rift was shattered.

“Once we do that, the fall will stop, you can be happy, and _I_ can be happy. We don’t have to have that empty space anymore, we won’t have to be _halved_ anymore.”

That.. sounded like bliss. It sounded perfect, even if it wouldn’t really be perfect, there would be a lot of complications involved, but those where complications that could be worked out, that could be fixed. This couldn’t.. unless he said yes... so he did, looking at his brother, at Creativity, at....

Remus.

Smiling shakily, but hopefully, but real, Roman spoke.

“.. **Okay**.”

The two halves hugged and began to glow with a red and green light, a good light.

They both burst into little particles that resembled Christmas lights. The particles at first clustered together lazily, not forming a real shape, then they began to shift into the silhouette of a man, then the man became more solid, the apposing colors turning into gold.

The shape of a person glowing gold stood where Remus and Roman had.

Then the room changed.

The empty depressing place that was once Roman’s room shifted, and mixed with Remus’s room.

But then it became unified, the bed turning into a dark mahogany four poster canopy bed with delicate golden curtains and pure black sheets and pure white pillows, with images of the ocean and a faraway kingdom carved into the wood.

On either side of the bed were some simple nightstands, each with a lamp that gave of a sweet homely glow.

The writing desk was to the left wall near the bed, and was made of the same wood, with the same style of carvings, an ink pot full of gold colored ink sat with a black and white feather quill resting inside it setting right next to a leather bound notebook, filled with Snow White pages.

Ideas littered the desk, some Remus’s, some Roman’s, all _his_. 

On the now cream colored walls hung dozens of Disney posters and shelves filled with assorted merchandise and nicknacks.

From the ceiling hung a gold chandelier, where most of the lighting came from, it was decorated with rubies and emeralds, with black and white wax candles lit with a flickering small flame.

The floor was wooden, not mahogany like the rest of the furniture, but sturdy oak, with a gold and white rug lying at the foot of the bed.

On the opposite side of the room, in the right corner, was a red brick fireplace with a black steel mantel, with similar carvings to the bed and desk.

Sitting on the mantel were two glass figurines, on the left was an octopus, on the right was a eagle.

In the center was a velvet pillow where a circular indent was for something that was not currently there.

In front of the fireplace was a white and black leather couch, with gold reading pillows sat on either side.

To the left of the fireplace was the door to the bathroom, a simple black and white tile job, with a bathtub and shower. A counter with one sink, the faucet and handles being made of brass painted to look gold.

To the left of the room there was a walk in closet, with doors made from the same mahogany with the same carvings, except for the large crown carved into the center.

Inside the closet, after you walked through the whole length of it, was the imagination.

Throughout the room Disney music played, a mix of Roman’s playlist of all the hero songs, and Remus’s playlist of Villain songs.

Paper airplanes whizzed to and fro, each being an idea that Thomas had for Creativity to refine.

And finally to the right of the closet doors was a large dresser with a full Length mirror, it was the once again mahogany with Oceanic carvings with a kingdom in the background, but the frame of the mirror was black steel like the fireplace.

And standing in front of it was...

Romulus.

Romulus Sanders. The king.

He beheld himself in the mirror, smiling faintly to himself, his uniform was sleek and black, with white detailing, his collar covered most of his neck, and the shoulder tassels where white.

The buttons of his uniform gleamed gold, and his sash was a similar color, fit diagonally across his chest, but if you looked closely you could see red and green reflecting off of the sparkly material. 

He wore knee high brown leather boots, with sturdy steel heals, red laces strung up one boot, the other green, but you wouldn’t notice that unless you looked for it.

His hair was sleek and swauve, just how it should be, with a black and white streak through the front piece.

His face was clean shaven except for some stubble than ran along his chin and above his lip forming the shadow of a goatee.

His eyes where heterochromatic, the left a dark sea green, the right a deep, almost red brown. That wasn’t right... they where gold before. So the split left scars.

The most important detail however was the crown.

The golden crown formed short spires all around it, except for in the center, where one spire was towered the tallest, with two slightly smaller spires on either side.

Red rubies and green emeralds sat at the base of each spire, alternating between the two, they where shaped like small rounded rectangles, except for the center spires.

On either side, the gems where tear-drop shaped, and the center spire had a large star burst shaped white diamond.

The crown sat proudly on Romulus’s head, the weight barely noticeable, as if he had worn it his whole life. Witch- he supposed he had.

Romulus smiles at his reflection, giving it a wink.

“It’s good to be back.” Romulus said cheerfully to the room, feeling finally whole.

Finally who he really was.

Creativity.

**_The King Crowned Again._ **

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a sequel story to this, depending on the reaction I get from the readers. If you would like to read about how Romulus interacts with the other sides and how the other sides react to Romulus being back, please let me know!
> 
> Also let me know if I should keep everything platonic? Or add a few ships like.. Patton x Logan, or if you think Romulus can be shipped. 
> 
> Alrighty bye!


End file.
